metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of commercials for the Metroid series
This page is a list of commercials for the ''Metroid'' Series. ''Metroid Japan The Japanese ''Metroid commercial was the first Metroid commercial in existence. A view of the Milky Way Galaxy is seen as a beam shot is fired at it. An explosion occurs with Samus Spin Jumping out of it, and landing on a Famicom Disk System cartridge, aiming at the screen as the Metroid game logo is shown at the bottom of the screen. Short clips of footage from the game are seen as the commercial cuts back to the live action Samus, who is running, with the Power Suit giving off a large cloud of steam as she jumps into the screen and turns into her 8-bit self. Samus flies out of a beam of light to conclude the commercial. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceoxI8QdcCY File:M1 Jap commercial galaxy.png File:M1 Jap commercial Spin Jump.png File:M1 Jap commercial Diskun.png File:M1 Jap commercial Power Suit steam.png File:M1 Jap commercial jump onto screen.png File:M1 Jap commercial fly out of light.png USA There are three American commercials for Metroid. The first commercial features a young boy playing the game, performing several acrobatic moves and being teleported into the screen at the end. A commercial for the game Rad Racer then plays. Throughout the commercial, a man is speaking, "The challenge is Metroid, the power is Nintendo! Defend the planet Zebes against the evil Mother Brain! It's survival, or destruction! To battle, or to die! Metroid, only for Nintendo!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwDgu8lFlnI The second commercial does not specifically advertise Metroid, but has a reference to it. In a Toys R Us commercial, a man and his son go to several stores looking for NES games, including a fictional Tourian store called Kraid's Toy Shop, until they enter Toys R Us. Metroid is one of the games on display at the end of the commercial. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K4MbNFN7ws The third commercial is another, much shorter Toys R Us advertisement, with Metroid being on display at the end along with Punch-out!!, The Legend of Zelda and Duck Hunt. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEWR8QOo5PE File:American M1 commercial player.png File:Kraidshop.png|Kraid's Toy Shop File:American M1 commercial TRU.png Spain Samus can be seen firing at the screen in this Spanish NES commercial. Her appearance is based on artwork for Metroid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCHksWra2PQ ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Japan The Japanese commercial for ''Metroid II is a mix of comic book art, live action and a toy action figure of Samus. The commercial begins showing Samus' Starship landing, with a cloud of gas. The Game Boy logo is above the ship as Samus walks into the caverns of SR388. As she stands at the entrance, her Power Suit turns into the Varia Suit. A first-person view of Samus' visor is shown as she sees a Gawron swooping down at her. She aims at an Octroll that rises out of a pool of Water, Screw Attacks up to a ledge, falls down a shaft and shoots a Gullugg and Skreek. At the end of the commercial, we see Samus being attacked by an Omega Metroid. The focus zooms into Samus' Arm Cannon as the Missile hatch opens and explodes. The logo can be seen in front of the explosion. The last scene is of Samus' helmet, with footage of an Omega Metroid battle ingame reflected off the helmet. Throughout the trailer, a man speaks in Japanese: "Introducing﻿ Metroid II, the action game that's causing waves in America! As metroids increase in power, find all the items. With countless enemies and bosses to destroy along the way, it's the ultimate in game excitement! Now on Gameboy: Metroid II!" The end of the commercial features the infamous phrase "Metoroido... omoroido!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTEn14TsK0s File:Commercialgunship.PNG|Samus Aran's Gunship File:Commercialvisor.PNG|Early first-preson visor depiction. File:Commercialvisor2.PNG File:Commercialgawron.PNG|Gawron File:Commercialgawron2.PNG File:Commercialgawron3.PNG File:Commercialgawron4.PNG File:Commercialoctroll.PNG|Octroll File:Commercialoctroll2.PNG File:Commercialoctroll3.PNG File:Commercialoctroll4.PNG File:Commercialgullugg.PNG|Gullugg File:Commercialskreek.PNG|Skreek File:Commercialomega.PNG|Omega Metroid File:Commercialomega2.PNG File:Commercialomega3.PNG File:Commercialomega4.PNG File:Commercialmissile.PNG|Missile Launcher File:Commercialmissile2.PNG File:Commercialmissile3.PNG File:Commercialomega5.PNG USA There are four''Metroid II''-themed commercials. The first depicts a human male face forming out of SR388 terrain, narrating the commercial as footage ingame is played. The dialogue is: "Be afraid. Be very afraid. One life-sucking Metroid survived the first Metroid adventure, and it's multiplying rapidly! You must help Samus save the universe again! In Metroid II. So we're giving you more power, and mightier weapons, to search a bigger world! Destroy, or be destroyed! The future is in your hands!" The dialogue is slightly inconsistent with the game as the Metroids on SR388 were there before the events of Metroid, rather than one Metroid surviving the first game and rapidly multiplying. When this is heard, many enemies in game (such as Moheeks, Skreeks and Hornoads) multiply and cause the terrain of SR388 to deteriorate. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__FmeAQpSoY The second commercial was for Kool-Aid, advertising the game in a contest. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO5n9-cOrt0 The third commercial was an advertisement for the Super Game Boy, with footage of Metroid II on the player screen. The fourth is also advertises the Super Game Boy, featuring the Wu-Tang Clan spray-painting the Super Game Boy in a Super Nintendo Entertainment System, then painting a Metroid II: Return of Samus cartridge into it. They proceed to paint the fight between the Queen Metroid and Samus Aran on-screen, as well as the Super Game Boy boxart with Samus and her Gunship. http://vimeo.com/20086657 File:M2 be afraid be very afraid.png|''"Be afraid. Be very afraid..."'' File:KoolAidM2.png|Kool-Aid File:Wutang.png|Wu-Tang Clan Super Game Boy commercial with the Queen Metroid. ''Super Metroid Japan The Japanese commercial depicts the beginning events of the game, with the Baby in its stasis tube being analyzed by Lab Workers with the Bioreactor System. The lights flicker before a siren sounds. A silhouette of Ridley is shown before the baby's capsule is seen carried away in his talon. Samus notices and throws her lab coat off, running to her Power Suit in her Justin Bailey. The last scene depicts her ship in live action, flying to Zebes. Some game footage is shown before the Nintendo logo and a chime from ''Mario plays. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMUw6EiQOgQ There were also two Play it Loud commercials with footage from the Crocomire and Mother Brain battles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIpM_WHQPfw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMQAbQ1hJZw USA For more information regarding this commercial, see Killer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW6oLrsXCfw Germany Parts of the commercial at the beginning show a moon sky background with piano music playing and cursive text showing on the screen, before the music cuts to heavy metal and game footage with non-cursive text appearing onscreen. Before the commercial ends, the moon background and cursive text is shown again, one final time. The text during the commercial translates to: "A woman seeks her place in an unforgiving world. A universe of terrible Metroids, with one goal, her life. NINTENDO PRESENTS: ONLY FOR SUPER NINTENDO. 24 MEGS, 6 GIGANTIC WORLDS. That is no world for a lady." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtRVR7vtndw ''Metroid Fusion Japan The Japanese commercial is the sister to the American commercial. This one depicts live action versions of the opening scene where Samus is having her surgery at Galactic Federation Headquarters. Her eyes can be seen through her visor, and bits of gooey yellow compounds, X Parasites, crawl on her suit. A Metroid, presumably the Baby is seen before cables fall and Samus awakes in her Fusion Suit. Game footage then follows. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZde1K9N-dM USA ]] This is the first live-action commercial to be released in America. It takes place in a location called the "Metroid Fusion Bio-Lab", an area containing Hornoads and Kihunters. Samus shoots a Hornoad then takes down the group of Kihunters with a Missile. As she closes the Missile hatch on her Arm Cannon, several X Parasites are absorbed by her. At the end of the commercial, the SA-X (whose costume appears to have been reused from ''Metroid Prime) drops in and stares at Samus. Samus fires a Missile at it as the commercial ends. A narrator speaks at the end: "Exterminating evil gives you strength. But are you strong enough to face your greatest fear? Metroid Fusion. Only on Game Boy Advance. Rated E for Everyone." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwuBnZD654M ''Metroid Prime Japan Two commercials were released for ''Prime in Japan. Both commercials were the first Japanese advertisements for the game that did not contain any live-action footage. Gameplay shown in the two commercials differ. Notably, all Visors are shown, with screenshots of their HUD view absorbed into Samus' own visor in the Thermal Visor acquisition cutscene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPRp4kB1wls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhTobB8aGqw USA For more information regarding this commercial, see Metroid Prime. ''Metroid: Zero Mission Japan This commercial begins with live action footage of Japanese actress Chisato Morishita portraying Zero Suit Samus, navigating through a tunnel. As she crawls, several beams of light fly past her, these are presumably Space Pirate weapon fire. Samus regains her Power Suit as footage of the Kraid, Mua and Ridley boss battles ingame are shown as well as the actual ingame Zero Suit sequence. The last scene shows Samus in her Power Suit walking away from an explosion. A 30 second version can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68HcjHfM8xc and 15 second here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk0d14Fp_jg Chisato Morishita with Paralyzer.png|Chisato Morishita ZM commercial set.png|Set USA The commercial is one of several in a series of "Who are you?" advertisements, depicting players acquiring the skills of their favorite video game characters. The commercial is depicted in a gymnasium setting. A girl (presumably Samus) is seen performing numerous back flips before Spin Jumping through the air (the motion of which is identical to the spin jump of Zero Suit Samus in the game) before landing on the gym mat. Game footage then follows. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe3Lylagoog Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Japan Two non-live action commercials were released for ''Echoes in Japan. The first consists of gameplay footage, with battle music playing, in between clips of text in Japanese. The only English sentence is "She is back.", referring to Samus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXoEmSqdyMU The second one has the Dark Echoes theme, mixed in with fast-paced clips of gameplay that seem to be synced to the music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NRVdyyVwH8 USA Three commercials were released for Echoes in North America. The first consists of minor clips of gameplay footage, as well as some sound effects (most noticeably Space Pirate grunting), and the message "If you weren't afraid of the dark before, you will be." The commercial ends with a different message, "Protect the light." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwmkX4og8JU The second commercial was in live-action, part of the series of "Who are you?" commercials. The commercial depicts a woman walking through an alley with parts of Samus' Power Suit attaching to her. Eventually, the entire suit (sans the helmet) is complete, as she aims her cannon in front of her (not at the camera) before gameplay footage follows. The woman speaks throughout the commercial: "Two seperate worlds: one shadow, one light. Where the difference between life and death is a few inches of metal." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O7fsmPGmVM The third commercial is noticeably more aggressive, featuring electric guitar music played alongside fast-paced gameplay footage, with game site reviews inserted in between. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLhRkQXlGV4 Canada The Canadian commercial has been heavily panned for its lack of connection to the game. It features a female high school student mourning the loss of her boyfriend "Mike". She had lost him to the game, presumably because he became addicted. The end of the commercial features a narrator saying that "millions of people would lose loved ones" to the game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVCuUkf-SO0&feature=related Germany The German commercial is the same as the American "Who are you?" commercial. The only difference is (of course) that the speech is spoken in German instead of English. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbOjRMYMy3k ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt USA The only commercial for the game shows a man in a cafeteria, noticing some lettuce and touching the glass. An explosion occurs on the lettuce as he leaves. Gameplay footage then follows. A voice speaks during the commercial: ''"If it gets in your way, touch it, blast it." The commercial ends with the caption "touching is good." This is referring to the controls of the demo, which involve tapping a creature on the touch screen to shoot it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbJOM5Lf3jU ''Metroid Prime Pinball Japan In the Japanese commercial, there is simply speech overtop of gameplay footage, and at the end, Japanese men playing the game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9et5Jdp3mQ Please note that the video is glitched. Metroid Prime Hunters Japan Two Japanese commercials were released for the game, and both of them are somewhat identical. The first features an American Trace player and a Japanese Samus player fighting on Alinos Perch. After Trace snipes Samus, she falls down from the top of the cliff, and some footage of multiplayer matches are shown before the commercial ends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtfZYDnxNZ0 In the second commercial, the two players from the first commercial along with two new ones are seen fighting on Combat Hall. The two players from the first commercial use Trace and Samus once again, and the two new players use Spire and Weavel, the former of whom is killed by another snipe.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_8SbzY4COw USA For more information regarding this commercial, see ''Dig. Korea Three commercials for the game were made in Korea. The first is similar to the Japanese commercial, featuring two Asian players competing once again on Alinos Perch, using Samus and Trace once again. The catch is that this time, Trace is positioned on the cliff, while Samus is at the bottom, supposedly unsuspecting. As Trace is about to snipe, Samus notices, dodges and fires a shot at Trace. More gameplay footage is shown before the end.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDCcKKsgUi4 The second is essentially a remake of the Japanese commercial. The two Asian players from the first commercial "reprise" their roles as Trace and Samus, while two new players use Sylux and Weavel. From the top of the room, Weavel is sniped and killed by Trace.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64ilueUIJoo The third commercial actually shows some story mode footage, such as Samus fighting Spire, the Arctic Spawn, a Cretaphid and rolling through a tunnel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEU-4qJD8LU Spanish The Spanish commercial is rather short, and features two men in a desert-like area with several planets in the background. One of the men is wearing Samus' helmet, and the other is wearing the shoulders of the Varia Suit and the Arm Cannon. Some brief gameplay footage is shown after the men disappear. Interestingly, a black Luminoth and an Ing can be seen in the background.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSZLhLXOUn0 ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Japan There were four commercials released in Japan for ''Corruption. In the first, three players, one a young male, one a more mature male and the third a young female are seen playing the game. Gandrayda and Space Pirates play as the players shoot, navigate, and battle. The gameplay footage's quality is quite high. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHANr0FHjTI The second commercial is a shorter version of the first, featuring only the Japanese woman, and more gameplay than player. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFw4SsIFyvU The third is another shorter commercial, featuring the older male playing the game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E-z0-PGwLM The final depicts the young male. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HwQtC3DP_k USA For more information regarding this commercial, see Airport / Internet. UK In the first commercial, a young British man is seen demonstrating the new Wii Remote and Nunchuk controls in the game. Most of the gameplay footage is from the battle with the Space Pirates in Cargo Dock B. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxh9kYXCit4 In the second commercial, a young British woman with Samus' hair style is in the man's place, and most of her footage depicts battles with the Pirates and Rundas in the Temple of Bryyo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gWfSvGXdNg Spain Similar to the second UK commercial, now featuring the woman resembling Samus in full length, and with Spanish voiceover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBVXhB_nr6s Italy Similar to the above European commercials, but, of course, with Italian voiceover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUgKvjE2hsc Belgium Similar to the above European commercials, but with a young Belgian man and Belgian voiceover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_YEb07gqOg Netherlands Similar to the above European commercials, but with a young Dutch man playing the game, and Dutch voiceover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ9fHekAiOs France Similar to the above European commercials, but, of course, with French voiceover. This commercial once again features the woman resembling Samus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZDeo52Dyfg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTAIcVhxYqA Australia Identical to the English commercial, featuring the man. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3U3Pr6X2gKA (low-res footage) ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime Japan Two commercials for the game was released. Both share the same premise; footage of the game with a Wii Remote and Nunchuk in front, being used to control. At the start of both commercials, a third person Samus is seen, being controlled by the Wii Remote/Nunchuk. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCa6SwIUzQM Metroid: Other M Japan Three commercials were released for the game in Japan, none of them being live-action. The first commercial features the music from the scene of Adam's demise in Sector Zero. While it had scenes that were previously shown, it also featured new footage of Samus activating her suit at the end of the Sector Zero cutscene, the flashback of Ian Malkovich's death and Samus walking through Galactic Federation Headquarters at the end of the game. Throughout the commercial, Samus speaks: ''"How long has it been since then...? I've always been stubborn and closed myself off to people since I lost my parents when I was young. I was too young. I was such a child..." More speech from ingame is also heard in flashback scenes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0ZBSkN7vss The second commercial shows footage from Metroid before the camera zooms into the running Samus sprite. It explodes and reforms as Samus in her Other M appearance, as she takes on a Cyborg Zebesian. The music playing in the commercial is during Samus' escape from Sector Zero, before she is forced to activate her Gravity Feature. The commercial shows the player utilizing the Wii Remote held sideways in Other M scenes, to compare it with the original NES Controller scheme in Metroid. At the end of the commercial, the game's Japanese boxart is shown, while Samus from Metroid runs across the screen. The phrase from the Metroid II commercial, "Metroid... Omoroido!" is heard. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoR9uRAqBeM The third and final commercial shows Ridley and MB for the first time since their appearances in the E3 2009 trailer. New footage is shown, and more dialogue is heard. The music playing is from the cutscene before the Ridley battle. MB's voice is heard for the first time. The commercial also brought on much speculation as to a traitor in the 07th Platoon, as the first mention of the Deleter is made in her dialogue. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDJ1-OA18Ek USA For more information regarding this commercial, see TV Commercial :60 Spot. UK The commercial for the UK is a mix of game footage and clips of a male player, who appears to be in his late 30s. The commercial showed the Groganch for the second time, after an interactive demo on the internet. Others Japan Two Metroid-related Japanese commercials have been released in Japan. They are not necessarily Metroid game commercials, but merely contain Metroid elements. The first is for Super Smash Bros. and features four Japanese children walking through grassy plains, and seeing Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu battle on stage. Samus appears in scenes of the introduction and the character select screen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYqXBP3IQ-Y There was also yet another "Who are you?" commercial, from the same series as the American Zero Mission and Echoes commercials. At the end, some school students in the crowd of players outside the video game store are wearing Samus' helmet (in its Prime appearance). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvK4HA9qKzc USA Two more Metroid-related American commercials have been released. Both are related to Super Smash Bros. In the first commercial live mascots dressed as Mario, Pikachu, Donkey Kong and Yoshi battle each other. The only instance of a Metroid element is of Samus on the game boxart at the end. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K783SDTBKmg The second is for Super Smash Bros. Melee. Footage of Samus fighting Mario on Planet Zebes: Brinstar and then the scene in the intro of the fight on Ceres in Super Metroid are played in this commercial, which depicts a man observing two samurai fighters in a glass tank inside a building, with a voice saying, "That's not a fight. This is a fight." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbTKOJ2j9u0 Commercials for the Metroid Series Category:Ads